That's Not Ours
by multifandomer
Summary: While Dan and Phil are babysitting Phil's cousin's daughter, she decides to bring home a friend.


**Dan POV**

These past few days had been hectic. Phil's cousin asked us a couple of weeks ago if we would mind watching her daughter. Phil, being the nice person he is, agreed. So, two days ago, she was dropped off. Phil's cousin, Lizzie, said that she would be back in a week to pick her up. Lizzie and her husband wanted to get away for a few days without their daughter. So they had booked a holiday, and asked if we would mind, since we live closer to them than anyone else.

Of course, I don't mind her being here. My only problem is that she often gets in the way when we are trying to do something, and then she'll disappear for a couple of hours, and turn up again having made the place a mess.

Her name is Jasmine, or Jas, as she likes to be called. She is 5, and has dark blonde hair. She's also very tiny. I'm worried I'm going to step on her and break her.

Right now, it was one of the rare occasions I've had since she had arrived that I got peace and quiet. Phil had agreed to take her to the park for a little while. This meant I could sit and watch the TV, without it being up full just to hear it. They had been gone for a couple of hours, meaning they would be back very soon.

I got up off the sofa and walked to the kitchen, turning the kettle on. I grabbed two cups and started making a coffee for Phil, and a cup of tea for me. Just as I had finished making them, the front door was opened and the noise began.

"Leave it outside Jas." I heard Phil say.

"But I want to keep it." I heard Jas complain. I took the two drinks into the living room, before walking down the hall to see what they were going on about.

"It's not yours." Phil said.

"Finders, keepers." She said. I turned the corner, and came face to face with Phil and Jas, and a cat. I stared at it.

"That's not ours." I said, pointing to the cat.

"Yeah, I know. Jas found it down the road." Phil explained.

"But why is it here?" I asked.

"It followed us." Jas told me.

"No, you called it and practically dragged it back here, no matter how many times I said to leave it alone." Phil said.

"Can I keep it?" Jas asked, turning to me. My eyes widened for a second.

"Um, well, it might already belong to someone." I said.

"Well why was it on the street then?" She asked.

"Some people let their cats out." I explained to her.

"In fact, someone may be looking for it right now." Phil told her.

"But it hasn't got a collar." She said. I sighed.

"We don't know it has got an owner. We cant just put it back on the street." Phil said quietly while she was distracted by it.

"We cant keep it either." I said.

"Well what are we going to do with it?" Phil asked.

"Call the RSPCA? Tell them we found a cat and we don't know who it belongs to." I suggested.

"What do we do after that?" Phil asked.

"Well I don't know what they're going to say, so I don't know." I said.

"Alright, I'll go and call them now." Phil told me.

"So can I keep it?" Jas asked hopefully.

"For now, you can play with it." I told her.

"Yay!" She cheered, then took it into the living room. I followed after her. As I walked past the kitchen, I heard Phil on the phone. I quickly checked on Jas before going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we have a cat in our house. It followed us home, and we don't know who it belongs to. We were wondering what to do with it." Phil said down the phone. It was silent for a minute. "It's brown, with black patches on it." More silence. "No one?" He asked. "That would be great. We cant really keep it here." He said. Again, there was silence. "Now we just have to get it away from my cousin's daughter." He laughed. "Well we'll be in for the rest of the day." Silence. "Okay, thank you. Bye." He said, then hung up.

"What did they say?" I asked him.

"They said they'll be over as soon as possible to take it back with them. That way, if anyone reports the cat missing, they'll have it with them." He said. I nodded.

"So how _are_ we going to get it away from Jas?" I asked.

"That's a good question." He joked.

"We could tell her the owner is looking for it." I suggested.

"Yeah, and hope it works." Phil said.

"Remind me never to get a cat." I said, leaning forward and pecking Phil on the lips.

"But a dog's not out of the question, right?" He said. I laughed, shaking my head at him. I kissed him again before going back into the living room and sitting on the sofa.

A couple of hours later, there was a knock on the door. Phil got up to go and answer it. I heard muffled talking that was slowly getting louder.

"…just through here." Phil said as he appeared at the door. The woman who had arrived to take the cat smiled when she saw Jas playing with it.

"Jas?" I said. She turned to me. "This lady here has come to take the cat." I told her.

"What? No." She said as she turned to the door.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." The woman said.

"The owner is looking for the cat, so you need to let her go with the nice lady." Phil said, crouching down next to Jas.

"Okay." She said sadly. "Bye bye kitty." She said, hugging it. The woman picked the cat up and put it into the cat basket she brought with her.

"Thank you." I said, walking the woman to the door.

"It's my job. I just hope she's not too upset about it." She said.

"She'll get over it." I smiled.

"Have a nice day." She said as she walked out the door.

"You too." I said. I closed the door and walked back into the living room. Phil was sitting on the floor, hugging a crying Jas.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked as I sat in front of her.

"I want a cat." She said.

"Well, maybe if you ask mummy nicely, she might get you one." I said. Her tears slowed.

"Really?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe." I said. She moved out of Phil's grip.

"I'm gonna ask her when she gets back." She said, her mood suddenly changing. She ran off out the room, to go and grab one of her toys.

"You know Lizzie will probably say no, right?" Phil said as we both got up and sat on the sofa, snuggling into each other.

"Yeah," I said, kissing him. "But we wont be around to hear her moan about it." I smiled.

"You're horrible." Phil said, kissing me again.

"You love it." I said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Wow, it's been ages since I uploaded anything on here. Sorry about that. My new chaptered fic is half done, so hopefully that will be up within the next week :) I don't usually write phan with kids, but the kid isn't theirs in this, so it's acceptable to me :P**

**Follow me on Twitter fandomcookie :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
